


Freddy Tries To Sleep

by NoahGunner



Series: Ironic Stories [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahGunner/pseuds/NoahGunner
Summary: Freddy tries to take a nap but everything seems to refuse to let him sleep.
Series: Ironic Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041337
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Freddy Tries To Sleep

Freddy is on the floor on the stage, finally ready to take a nap after all that preforming. Sadly for him, it was 12 AM. "HELLOOOOOOOOO?!?!" Shouted the phone guy. Freddy sighed. He got up and tried to walk over to the office to tell the guard to turn off the phone, but the guard just closed the door on him. How rude. Chica and Bonnie were already fast asleep. Freddy woke them up and asked them to help. Chica went in the kitchen and made a cupcake to try to give it to the night guard so he would let her in, but it didn't work. Bonnie was going to play a song for the guard to cheer him up, but that didn't work either. Foxy was busy sharpening his hook, and when Freddy asked him to help, he rushed to show it off to the guard, but the guard wasn't impressed. Freddy could only think of one other thing to do. He told his good friend Golden Freddy to show the guard some magic. He agreed, and when Golden Freddy teleported away, reality suddenly crumbled. It seemed as though they were suddenly vanishing from existence. Freddy realized something with his last moments of life. He was in a game. The game was crashing. Wait, because this is a game, and it's shutting down, that means I won't be awake, which means I'll be asleep! YES! Freddy had done it! Freddy peacefully accepted his fate, feeling like at last, he had gotten what he had wanted. Freddy was finally asleep.


End file.
